


Good Kind of Different

by akouos



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: "Nice to see you in something other than that spacesuit." Boss and Johnny are still getting used to their new relationship but it doesn't mean they can't have fun along the way.





	Good Kind of Different

“Nice to see you in something other than that spacesuit.”

Boss finished firing the last of her pistol clip into a Zin corpse before it dissipated into a shower of glowing pixels. She quirked an eyebrow over her shoulder at him as he ogled her.

“Careful, Kinzie might be listening,” she warned him. Tucking her guns away, she started heading for the purple sedan they’d parked at the entrance of the warehouse lot. She turned on her heel, wandering backwards.

“You don’t like the suits?” she teased.

Johnny shrugged, smirking at her.

“They’re kinda inconvenient.”

“I’m not fucking you in the simulation,” she told him with a teasing grin over the top of the car before sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Just wanna see if you make the same little sound here-“

Over the comms, someone cleared their throat softly.

Vicky gave him an ‘I-told-you-so’ look and started the car, leaning over to punch his shoulder playfully.

Though, the idea of fooling around with Gat in any capacity made her body all hot and tingly, she wasn’t about to let the entire crew see that. She’d screwed in far more abnormal, public places than that but she just kept thinking about the chorus of voices when she had rescued King from his nightmare.

Her and Gat’s relationship didn’t need a microscope on it. Especially when even thinking the word  _relationship_  in those terms with him made her freak out just a little bit.

“Sorry, Matt,” Boss said to the omnipotent voice.

“I can leave,” he offered.

“Nah, you’re good, man. I’m just giving our fearless leader a hard time.”

“Like usual. Why do I like you again?” Vicky asked jokingly, pulling into traffic at a breakneck pace.

Johnny opened his mouth.

“Gat!”

“Alright, alright,” he laughed.

A few hundred some Zin later and Johnny and Boss were stepping out of the large VR chairs in the central room of the ship. It was hard to tell what time it was on the ship, but the crew had settled into a day/night routine all the same.

Boss stepped down from her perch, rolling her shoulders and neck. Combat might have some differences from real life to the simulation but she still got aches and pains all the same. Looking over at Johnny who was stretching as well, they gave each other small, tired smiles. The adrenaline had worn off, now she was just exhausted.

“Bed?” he asked.

“Hoo yeah,” she sighed, joining him to wander down the hall to her room. Johnny had barely even touched his considering they’d been sleeping together since two days after he had returned. She hadn’t…wanted to waste anymore time. Who knew how long they had?

Vicky pressed her fingers to the door pad and it slid shut. The bedside lamp was on, bathing the otherwise dark room in a warm glow. Outside of the long, thin windows above her bed you could see the endless void of space glittering with stars.

In all honesty, it kinda freaked her out; terrified her and amazed her at the same time.

Long way from Saint’s Row and yet...

Looking over, there was Johnny. Sure, a little older, a little more worn. No longer with those stupid frosted tips and he had a few more scars and tats to show off. But he was there.

The pair of them shucked off their jumpsuits and shoes with heavy limbs in comfortable and tired silence.

Vicky collapsed face down into the bed, followed by Johnny next to her. His arms gathered her up instinctively, pulling her body into his bare side. In response, her arm slid over his stomach and she pressed her cheek to his arm.

They laid there like that for a few minutes, Johnny staring up at the ceiling and Vicky staring at the wall.

“Can I ask you somethin’?” he rumbled.

“Mhm,” she hummed back in return, her eyes closed now.

“Why don’t you want them to know about us?”

Well, that made her eyes open again. She stared up at him, following the curve of his jaw.

“Are you serious? Is this about me not wanting to-“

“No, no,” Johnny told her, looking down at her and shaking his head. “I’m just wonderin’. I mean I get the not wanting to talk about things before the Saints-“

“You know more than most,” she told him, as if that were some consolation.

“You never talk about me with Shaundi or Asha or Kinzie?”

Vicky laughed.

“I’m not really one for girl talk, Johnny.”

“Vic…”

“Fine, fine,” Vicky sighed, turned her head to kiss his bicep under her head. “I just think that…this is weird sometimes.”

Johnny’s brow furrowed and Vicky sighed, rolling onto her back. She scrubbed her hands over her face.

“That’s not the word I wanted to use.”

She pulled her hands away and rested them on her stomach, turning her head to look at him.

“It’s different.  _This_  is different. I’ve known you for over ten years, Gat. You’re not just some random fuck, you’re my best friend.”

Vicky didn’t know if she was doing a good job explaining this or not. It was hard for her to be close to anyone. That was just a fact of her life. And being so close, so intimate with the man who had seen her at her worst and at her best it was…

“This is different,” she told him honestly. “But a good different. And I don’t want to mess it up.”

Johnny was quiet for a moment, staring at her. Her heart thudded frantically in her chest.

“Okay,” he breathed, nodding. He leaned over and cupped her cheek, giving her a long and lingering kiss. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Vicky mimicked, smiling against his lips until he had no choice but to smile back. Her hands wrapped over his shoulders and his body shifted a little on top of hers, his knee pressing between her thighs. His lips were insistent, heated but not demanding. And finally, he pulled back a little, panting. Her head was dizzy from the kisses, her body electrified. Johnny nudged his nose against hers. 

“The spacesuit’s bad but…” Johnny hummed, sliding his hand down between her legs. “The panties and tanktop I can work with.”

“You’re the worst,” she breathed, biting down on her lip to try and fight back the noises she so desperately wanted to make.

“Ah, come on, V,” he practically purred, burying his face in her neck and his fingers inside her. “Let me hear it.”

Vicky’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, her fingers tensing on his shoulders.

“Gunna have to work harder than that then, Gat-“

With that, Johnny Gat gave her a look and slid down her body.


End file.
